User talk:Thefartydoctor
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Miranda Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Thank you! Hey, I'm kinda familiar with editing on Wikia's since I edit on other Wikia's :). I was thinking about making a wikia for the series when I found this one! It's great by the way! Tooniee 16:30, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Support request Hi. I'm Brandon from Wikia. I replied to your support request via e-mail, but I'll also reply here per your request. All wikis that are created on Wikia come with article comments instead of talk page links. We can re-add the talk page links, but only by disabling the article comments. All article comments already on the wiki will disappear and cannot be recovered. Do you want me to do that? - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, We had notcied that you have created a Miranda Wiki, which we must say is amazing however we have also created a Miranda Wiki which has been going for a while, which we personally do not use to it's full potential. We were wondering whether you would like to help and perhaps add more trivia to our wiki or vice versa, we could use one offical wiki or carry on as is, we personally thought it would be best suited having a main wiki. If your intrested our wiki is: http://mirandatvshow.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Wiki, Please contact us. Kind Regards - Sharpie301 Team Well thats great! When ever you have time to add or edit on our wiki would be amazing, we shall do vice versa Kind Regards -Sharpie301 Team Hey, Yeah I know It's been ages! Yep, the idea sounds great about Series One, I hadn't realized about the List of Episodes. I'm so glad you enjoy the new background etc. I've added new Episode Templates so you can have a look at that when you have time. Also I understand about Wikipedia, like you said the BBC can be our next project, I will Hopefully get around to doing it. I only done it as a temporary basis. Nearly all the episode pages are complete.. And will speak to you soon.. And i understand about be Perfect! Thanks -Sharpie301 Hey there, Yeah I know it's been ages! Thank-you, it's getting there now, the pages are there, just perhaps not the detail. Haha, yeah same here. Yep will do, speak soon! Sharpie301 (talk) 10:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Sharpie301